Frosting 2
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: After two years of dating her, Cheese decided he's ready to take the next step with Pinkie Pie and marry the party pony. Watch as the two go from weddings to honeymoons, to even kids! I don't own anything expect a few upcoming OC's! All rights reserved!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Proposal

A creamy orange stallion hummed happily as he trotted down the sunny path towards his home: Ponyville. He was very eager to get home, because he missed his marefriend very much. 2 years ago, he had went to Manehattan and met back up with Pinkie Pie, an old friend of his. Then, they fell in love through a series of dates, music, and silliness all around! They had been dating for two years, and today was their anniversary. It was a good thing he was able to pull off that party in Phillydelphia in time so he could get a head start for home. He also had something special planned for her on this very day. He would take her on a series of dates until night came. Then, he would pull a surprise on her!

Meanwhile…

Pinkie Pie was mixing cake batter and humming happily along with the other humming mare in the room with her.

"Hey, Pinkie, do we need this?" the buttercream coloured pegasus asked, holding up sugar.

Pinkie Pie nodded happily and took it from her hooves. She and her friend, Fluttershy, were baking cupcakes as a welcoming home gift for Cheese Sandwich.

"BTW, Pinkie, Happy Anniversary to you and Cheese." Fluttershy spoke up.

"Thanks, Fluttershy," the pink mare replied cheerfully.

Pinkie Pie then felt a tingle in her stomach and pulled off a series of movements that to her, meant only one thing:

"He's back!"

Before Fluttershy could ask what Pinkie meant by this, the poofy-haired mare ran out of the room and down the stairs. Fluttershy rolled her teal eyes and giggled; she loved how much happier Pinkie was now that she had found a coltfriend. And someone who could keep up with her level of craziness, too!

Meanwhile…

Cheese had just made it back into town when he heard zooming coming for him! Before he could react, he was tackled and rolled into a ball before landing flat on his back on the ground. His hat had fallen off and his poofy, brown mane was now out and exposed. He looked up and saw Pinkie Pie was now on top of him, causing a blush to form on his cheeks.

"Welcome back, Cheese!" the party pony greeted, firmly pressing her lips to his.

Cheese laughed on the inside and threw his forehooves around her in surrender and kissed back.

When the kiss released, Pinkie helped Cheese stand back up and hugged him tightly and lovingly.

"I missed you more than you know!" she told him.

Cheese hugged back and petted her magenta mane softly.

"Me too, my little fuzzball…" he sighed, closing his green eyes.

They both found each other's body warmth extremely comfortable and almost fell asleep in each other's hooves. However, Pinkie Pie remembered the cupcakes and pulled away from the hug.

"Well, I hope you're hungry, 'cuz I've got something for you, babe!" the party pony exclaimed, grinning from ear-to-ear.

*Squee!*

Cheese raised an eyebrow at her but then grinned in excitement as well.

"Okay, lead the way!"

And she did.

Before Cheese entered Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie put a blindfold over his eyes in one smooth move!

"No peeking!" the pink mare giggled, grabbing his hoof.

She then pulled him along inside the building, up the stairs, and sat him on the couch in their room.

"Be right back!" Pinkie sang happily, zooming away.

Cheese laughed at how adorable she was sounding. That was one of the many, many, _many_ things he loved about Pinkie; she was always so cute. Her laugh was like that of a young filly's, which made her seem as innocent _as_ a young filly. Once he had told her that, and she was happy about it. Soon, though, she began to worry if that made her too childish for even him. But he assured her that that made her more than perfect for him, and he kissed her forehead afterwards.

Pinkie Pie came hopping into the room, which Cheese could sense, and he behind her was Fluttershy carrying a tray of sweets. She set them on the coffee table in front of Cheese while Pinkie helped the latter stand up.

"And… Viola!" she exclaimed, removing the blindfold.

Cheese saw the cupcakes and his green eyes widened.

"Wow! You made this for me?!" he asked in awe to Pinkie.

She nodded to her coltfriend and hopped to his side.

"Happy Anniversary!" she cheered, kissing the brunette stallion's cheek.

Cheese laughed and hugged Pinkie tightly.

"I love you!" the creamy orange stallion exclaimed in joy.

After eating the cupcakes, Fluttershy offered to do the dishes for them. While Pinkie was eating her share of the cupcakes, Cheese told her about her surprise. When she heard it, Fluttershy smiled and nodded.

"She'll be so happy!" the yellow pegasus squealed quietly.

"I hope so," Cheese answered, crossing his hooves.

"Don't be silly, of course she will. After all, she's Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy assured him.

Cheese shifted his green eyes away for a second then he beamed.

"You're right, Fluttershy," he said, "I'm probably just nervous, that's all."

Fluttershy nodded and smiled. "Well, I know a thing or two about feeling that way."

Later…

"Is this some kind of payback to when I blindfolded you?"

Pinkie had a blindfold over her sky blue eyes and Cheese was leading her somewhere.

"No… Well, maybe a little. But mostly because I have a surprise for you." the latter explained.

Pinkie giggled in excitement at what her coltfriend had planned for her.

"Okay, we're here!"

Cheese then pulled the blindfold off of her eyes in a smooth move. And when he did, Pinkie gasped a long gasp at what she saw: A picnic in the park. Cheese popped in front of her with a giant smile on his face.

"Surprise!" he exclaimed.

Pinkie was at a loss for words about it.

"Our first date…" she whispered in awe.

"A night to remember our anniversary…" Cheese agreed.

Pinkie wiped the tears of joy from her big, sky blue eyes and ran into her coltfirend's arms.

"Thank you, thank you! This is so nice!" she exclaimed over and over again.

Cheese blushed and petted her magenta mane.

The following half-hour was spent conversing, eating, and laughing. And after dessert, Cheese reached behind his back and prepared himself.

"Hey, Pinkie?" he began, getting her attention.

"We've been dating for two years now, and you are the most amazing pony I've ever met! You treat me like family, friend, and coltfriend, of course! So, that why… I've decided…" Cheese paused and reached out from behind his back with the box in his hooves.

Pinkie gasped and felt her heart flutter in excitement, because she had a good idea of where Cheese was going with this. Cheese beamed with pride and slowly opened the box up, revealing a ring. It was sky blue and had a yellow balloon where the jewel would be. Pinkie big, sky blue eyes widened and bubbled with shock as she gasped dramatically like she usually did.

"Pinkie Pie… Will you marry me?" Cheese asked at last.

The pink mare was silent for a second and absorbed all of this in like a sponge did with water. She remembered she had a dream about how he would propose to her, and now it's come true.

"6,870," she muttered.

Cheese's ear twitched and he leaned in closer.

"What?" he asked her.

"Of all the dream proposals I've pictured you doing for me, dream number 6,870 was it! And I knew it would be, too!" Pinkie shouted in joy.

"And yes, I'll gladly marry you!" she added, tackling him in a hug.

Cheese was stunned but then squeezed a hug back. They pulled away from each other slightly and Cheese slid the ring onto Pinkie's hoof; a perfect fit.

Just like them…

* * *

Done! I told you I was gonna write a sequel! Just so you know, this doesn't pertain to the timeline that leads into my "The Everything Fanfiction" story, it's just for fun.

Shadow: I think it's sweet.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Announcing and Planning

The next day, Pinkie invited her friends and family over to Sugarcube Corner for the big announcement. She refused to tell why so she wouldn't ruin the surprise. Even though Fluttershy knew, she was really good at keeping secrets, so, there was no worry at all.

The Mane Six arrived at Sugarcube Corner and so did Pinkie's family.

"I wonder why Pinkie called us all here?" Twilight pondered, rubbing her chin.

"Oh, you know Pinkie," Fluttershy said, "she always has something surprising to say or do."

Twilight nodded in agreement to this.

"Well, it better be good!" Limestone, Pinkie's sister, barked.

"Mm-hmm…" Marble, Pinkie's other sister, agreed.

"I'm sure it'll be so exciting," Maud, Pinkie's other other sister, added in her usual flat tone.

The door to Pinkie's room opened from upstairs and both she and Cheese came out of it and down the stairs. Pinkie was hiding the ring around her hoof so that they wouldn't see it.

"Alright, everypony," the party pony announced, standing on the counter for everyone to see her, "I'm glad you all came!"

Cheese beamed at his cheery fiance.

"Well, why'd you call us here, Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

"Yes, darling, what is so important you had to call everypony here?" Rarity added in.

"Well, as you all probably know, mine and Cheese's anniversary was yesterday. We've officially been dating for two years now!" Pinkie explained, blushing slightly.

"Yes, congratulations by the way," Rarity said politely.

"Yeah, ah always knew you two would make it this far!" Applejack cheered.

"Yeah, us too," Cheese admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yep! And now for that announcement!" Pinkie exclaimed, jumping down from the counter.

"Well, what is it? Spill!" Rainbow Dash pleaded.

Pinkie looked at Cheese and he looked back. They both smiled and nodded at each other knowingly.

"Pinkie and I…" Cheese began.

Everypony leaned in eagerly.

"Are…"

"ENGAGED!"

Pinkie jumped for joy as she revealed the ring on her hoof. Everypony gasped at this and their eyes widened in shock. Pinkie pulled out her party cannon and fired it so confetti bits covered everypony in the room.

"R-Really?!" Pinkie's mom and dad both exclaimed.

Pinkie smiled and hopped to Cheese's side.

"He proposed to me yesterday with this beautiful ring, see?" the pink mare said in her bubbly tone.

She held out her hoof for everypony to see the ring. Rainbow Dash's raspberry coloured eyes widened and her so did her mouth.

"That… is… so… AWESOME!~" she exclaimed, smiling as wide as she could.

Everypony cheered and rushed to Pinkie to hug her.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Cheese piped up, joining in on the hug.

Just then, he felt somepony pull him aside and away from the group hug. It was Pinkie's dad, Igneous Rock Pie.

"What is it, Mr. Pie?" Cheese inquired.

"Now listen here, Cheese Sandwich," the tan stallion spoke in a serious tone, "You better take care of my little girl or else!"

Cheese sweatdropped at this and gulped.

"Uh, y-yes, Dad! Uh, I mean, Mr. Pie!" the brunette stallion said in a nervous tone.

Then Igneous' expression changed to happy and he trotted over to join the hug again. Cheese sighed out warily and rejoined them as well.

Pinkie and Cheese, both being super duper party planners, decided it was mandatory that they plan their wedding ASAP.

"Well, I'm gonna admit this right now: I've planned weddings before, but now I'm supposed to plan my own wedding! I'm nervous…" Pinkie sighed, starting to sweat.

Cheese smiled reassuringly at her and petted her back.

"Hey, you have me to help you, so, don't worry." the brunette stallion said, "Plus, it's my wedding too."

Pinkie nodded and smiled at her fiancee. She knew she could count on Cheese Sandwich to be there for her, and now they'd be with each other forever. At least she hoped so…

"So, where do you think we should have it?" Pinkie asked, pulling a notepad and pencil from out of her mane.

Cheese rubbed his chin and thought long and hard about it.

"Well, town hall would be too obvious and professional. Hmm…." Pinkie thought as well, until a lightbulb appeared above the party pony's head!

"How about here at Sugarcube Corner?" she suggested.

Cheese raised an eyebrow at this in curiousity. While the idea sounded fun to him, he wondered why.

When he asked, Pinkie blushed and said, "Because it reminds me of when I had the idea to challenge you to the goof-off. And, that's what led to me finding out about your past and that's how we became friends and soon… lovers?"

Cheese Sandwich blushed and smiled at his fiancee.

"You don't think that's a stupid reason to hold it here, do you?" the latter asked nervously.

He shook his head and cuddled the mare.

"No reason is stupid if it comes from you, my little fuzzball." he cooed.

Pinkie's cheeks turned even more pink and she pecked her fiance on the cheek.

So, now that they had the location in mind, they needed to cover the invitations, food, music, and outfits.

"Well, I think I know just the pair of ponies to handle music. And Applejack is quite the cook, too!" Pinkie decided.

"Right! And I think Rainbow is getting better at cooking as well since she and Applejack started training together." Cheese added.

Pinkie giggled in response to this.

So here's how it was: AJ and RD would handle the food, Rarity and Fluttershy would handle the decor, Octavia and Vinyl would handle the music, Twilight would marry them, and they would hold the wedding at Sugarcube Corner.

It was all decided…

* * *

Done! I know it's been a while, but here's chapter 2!

Shadow: It was really good, Em.

Thanks, Shadow.

R&R!


End file.
